


Cats and the hamster

by Ginban



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Feline, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginban/pseuds/Ginban
Summary: Loki的小调皮





	Cats and the hamster

【All铁】 猫和仓鼠 

  
• all铁  
  
• 非拟人猫化

这是一个关于爱与守护的故事（bu shi）  
  


我们美丽迷人调皮可爱的邪神Loki 本着一贯的搞事原则，突然玩心大发（xian de fa huang），把复仇者们都变成了妇宠者们，并且自己也欣然加入了他们的行列——  
  
好吧就是一堆毛茸茸的猫科动物

对着可爱的妇宠者们，女孩子自然而然就承担起了照顾（lu mao）义务，这导致他们几乎饭来张口，衣来——不不不，穿什么衣服，活得没脸没皮，但是他们某天发现了一些有趣的事情……  
  
————

Tony Stark 总是那么的与众不同，他竟然被变成了一只（小）仓鼠！！！为什么别人都是（大）猫？！  
（谁能说这不是Loki的私心呢？）

但是当一只仓鼠好像也没什么不好的 ，那群猫咪把他当成珍稀物种，轮着番儿来地来大献殷勤—— 于是Tony 开始乐于当一只仓鼠，一只猫咪堆里唯一的仓鼠国王。

呐， Tony Stark 简直是世界上最幸福的仓鼠 

————

One Day

在复仇者大厦内，你会发现毛茸茸们全都聚在一起，围成了一个莫名显示出仪式感的圆圈，而圆心上便是Tony Stark，一只有点卷毛的麦芽糖色螺纹小仓鼠——  
他正趴在一碟牛奶和小甜饼边上，吃得不亦乐乎。至于为什么不是咖啡甜甜圈加芝士汉堡，当然是因为他现在个体太小，争取不到这些高热量食品。

Tony两爪扒住碟子的边缘，伸出一点小巧玲珑、精致可爱的嫩红舌尖，在乳白色的牛奶中轻轻一点、一卷，甘甜的液体便回荡在口腔内，绕着齿龈打转，澎湃一番，然后丝丝地尽数滑入腹中，这使得他周身都充盈着牛奶的香甜气息。  
  
他好像有点爱上牛奶了。

Tony幸福地眯了眯眼，轻轻地打了一个气嗝——

但这好像引发了不得了的事情。

Steve Rogers，美国队长，现在是一只金色的蓝瞳布偶猫，正端端正正地坐在Tony前方，前掌并拢立在地上，搁在肚皮前，双腿环绕两旁 —— 真的是很标准很正经的坐姿了，只要他左右乱晃的尾巴没有暴露出他内心深处的思想跑偏：  
Tony 好小一只！他喝牛奶的样子好可爱！嘴边的胡子都沾上了，这柔柔弱弱毫无抵抗力的样子和平常简直判若两人（鼠）……想把他抓过来舔干净……

如果他现在不是一只猫的话，那他的脸一定是红扑扑的，并且渐而转为樱桃一般的殷红，仿佛把空气都点燃了——  
气温因为某些不可描述的原因逐渐升高，但是专心致志喝牛奶的Tony好像并不能察觉到这一点……

————  
  
Loki悠哉游哉地卧在Tony后面，纯黑的皮毛犹如最精致的天鹅绒丝缎，身材修长，姿态优雅，翡翠绿色的眼睛幽然，扫视得漫不经心，眼睑半阖，眼窝深邃，无波无澜，比埃及猫神Bastet还要更加高贵美丽，神秘莫测。  
他慵懒地瞥了一眼Steve，似笑非笑地一扯嘴角，哼，单纯愚蠢的蝼蚁。

那声气嗝把Loki的视线拉回了Tony身上。Tony仍旧在喝牛奶，于是撅起的仓鼠屁股就耸动在Loki的瞳仁中——

老天发誓向天作证他真的没有在想一些风月相关的事情脑子里绝对没有反复闪现那个圆滚滚软乎乎一看就超级好捏的仓鼠屁股蛋子！！！  
啧，已经开始语无伦次了吗……

Loki抬爪捂住了那双翡翠镶就的摄人眸子，耳尖几不可见地抖了抖——  
好像还饶有深意地舔了一下那对小尖牙？

撇开这些不谈，Loki 终于放下了他的爪子，不同的是，他的眼神一改先前的飘渺且漫无目的，变得明亮非常，流光溢彩，死死地钉在Tony身上，灼热的视线似要将他贯穿。

也许是Loki的眼神太过富于侵略性，动物的求生本能使Tony背脊一抖，终于察觉到有些偏高的气温。他把头从小碟子里恋恋不舍地抬起来，疑惑地环顾了一圈，并由此引发了如下内心尖叫——  
这堆猫咪视奸我！？为什么盯着我享用下午三点钟的热甜饼和冷牛奶！？看那如饥似渴如狼似虎的眼神，难道！在！觊觎！我的！！下午茶！！！  
唔，但是这好像也无可厚非，毕竟那个谁、富尔格娒曾经说过：“热甜饼和冷牛奶对你有好处。”  
但我是绝对不会松口的！唯有美人与美食不可辜负！

哦，我们的Tony好像还没有意识到事态的严重性。

Tony甩了甩他那短短的袖珍尾巴，气呼呼地从鼻腔里哼了一声。他傲娇地昂起头，自以为凶狠无比地瞪了一眼身旁的猫咪们，妄图让他们尽早打消脑子里的邪恶念头。  
至于他们到底在想什么，Tony恐怕永远都不会知道——

好吧，他马上就知道了。

Peter，一只蜜棕色的小奶猫，忽闪着溢满激动的大眼睛飞扑过来——他可能误解了Tony那一眼仓鼠怒瞪的意思——一下子撞翻了娇小的Tony，连带猫和仓鼠一起在牛奶里滚了几圈，满身沾染了牛奶，黏糊糊的。

怎么办呢，Tony整个都湿透了，耳朵蔫蔫地垂下来，末端滴滴答答着牛奶，他有些恼火，后腿不轻不重地蹬了一脚Peter，刚想骂一句脏话却突然重心不稳，被提溜着后颈拎了起来——

是Thor，一只毛发微卷的“缅甸圣猫”，伯曼猫。  
  
他投下的阴影把委屈的Peter笼罩得严严实实，嘴里轻轻咬着Tony的后颈，澄澈的蓝眼睛不染一丝杂质。  
Thor调皮地眨了两下眼，撒开脚丫子就飞快地跑了，灵活得让人不敢相信，留下愣神的猫咪们在原地面面相觑。

“Mr. Stark！！！” Peter首先反应过来，大吼一声，使劲甩了甩身体，溅出一圈牛奶，瞬间冲了出去，余下的猫咪们也都迅速跟上，去抢回那只落入猫口的小仓鼠。

————

Tony被Thor咬着后颈，感觉他在坐过山车，猫咪跳跃的跑动姿势让他幅度很大地上下晃动。  
“头都要甩掉。”Tony愤愤地嘟囔了一句，艰难地吞下了嘴边的脏话，他的鼻尖萦绕着牛奶的清香——当然他承认这很好闻，但他现在一想到自己浑身都是牛奶，把他卷卷的毛凝结成一绺一绺的，就发誓再也不会想喝了。

“Hey , Thor , lay me down , please? ”  
Tony压着胃里翻江倒海的恶心感，语气尽量放缓地问——他怕Thor一个激动松了口把他直接甩出去，奔跑速度这么快，不死也得残废。

Tony本来是想着Thor会二话不说停下来轻轻把他放下，但他显然忽略了Thor中二的性格——刚才Thor回头看到浩浩荡荡的一群猛追不舍的猫咪（当然其中不乏看热闹的Clint, Natasha和Bruce)，得意地颠了两下屁股，又昂起头甩了一个blink过去，以至于他根本没有听清Tony说了什么。  
  
Thor垂眸看向自己的鼻尖，那有一双仓鼠耳朵在晃动，一上一下的，Thor的心都要化了，理智的弦拉扯扭折，即将绷断——他想把Tony翻来覆去仔仔细细地舔一遍，把他身上的牛奶香气尽数吞入腹中，让他周身充盈着自己的气息。  
这种霸道的占有欲，难道是因为猫对鼠的某种特殊偏好？

如果让Tony知道，不知道他会怎么想。  
或许是翻一个大大的白眼：不要以为你是人的时候胸肌好看现在就可以对我为所欲为！！！

Thor脑子里好一番天人相斗想入非非，这时终于后知后觉他的尖耳朵刚刚好像捕获了一点Tony的声音。

“什么，吾爱？”

——所以Tony担心的事还是发生了，Thor张开嘴说话的一瞬间，他就以一道完美的抛物线为运动轨迹飞了出去……

“Shit! ” Tony的那句脏话最终还是被吐露出来，他愤怒地计算着自己即将的落点，哦，老天，是一块什么缓冲物都没有的亲亲大地。  
Tony无奈地闭上了眼睛，等待着可以想见并不会很好的落地体验，但是随之而来的毛茸茸软绵绵的触感让他惊呼一声——  
“Hey! Stephen! 你简直是我的稻草！”

Tony舒服地窝在Stephen怀里，热情地覆过来的Cloak让他一眼就看出来了眼前这只黑白相间的明显比其它同类体型大的暹罗猫是谁。  
Stephen不知道什么时候画了一个带着猫耳朵的金色魔法阵出现了，此刻就像接毛线球一样恰好地接住了飞过来的仓鼠球，“这欢迎方式真奇特。”  
虽然语调无甚起伏，但谁也不知道Stephen已经预见了14000605种把Tony吃干抹净的可能。他危险地眯起了冰蓝色的竖瞳，仔细地把Tony上上下下端详了一遍，导致某仓鼠蓦地打了个激灵。  
  
这又是一只体型修长的大猫咪。

Tony小仓鼠越发感觉到了自己的渺小与任猫宰割……

就这一会儿的功夫，猫咪大军便已经浩浩荡荡地抵达战场，他们惊讶地发现，Thor，那只最大的猫咪，此时正低垂着头，双耳下压，尾巴也无力地耷拉在地上，好似一只因打碎了碟子而羞愧不已的小奶猫——虽然这神态和他的体格不太搭就是了。

It seems Thor has been kicked out.  
猫咪们不约而同地想。

此时，门口传来了厚肉垫踩在地毯上的声音，Bucky，一只顶着大大的黑眼圈的肥肥的熊猫，出现了，体型比猫咪们庞大许多。  
看来他在发现自己被无缘无故变成熊猫之后就想到了谁会是始作俑者，以及谁会与他遭遇相同，但他显然没有想到会是如今这个局面——为什么他们都是猫，他自己却是只熊！？难道有个猫字就是猫吗！！！  
但是熊猫和猫咪一样可爱绝对是至当不易的真理，这不容置喙。

Bucky好像没有意识到他现在的体型优势，他颇有些幽怨地扫了猫咪们一眼，突然发现了Stephen怀里的小可爱——  
哦！一只也受到了特殊对待的Tony！

此时Tony正在Stephen怀里蹭来蹭去，两只前爪抱在头上不停地拨动小小的耳朵，猝不及防全身一颤，打了个喷嚏。  
Bucky好似受到了什么魔咒，以一个放在熊猫身上令人难以置信的速度冲向Tony，全然忽视了Stephen要杀熊的警告眼神和他那越来越尖利的瞳孔，然而就在他们之间的距离急速缩短，Stephen要出手让他自由落体的前一秒，圆圆的熊猫不幸地被自己绊了一下，他由于惯性向前扑去，和冷脸的大法师猫撞了个满怀。

Stephen一个趔趄，向后倒去——他本来是坐着的，现在手里一松，可怜的仓鼠再一次做了斜抛运动。

历史总是惊人地相似——Tony在再一次确认落点后，再一次无奈地闭上了眼睛。   
历史总是惊人地相似——一阵廉价的绿色烟雾过后，Tony出现在Loki怀里，当然Loki在接触到他之前就已经让他全身上下干爽如初，一尘不染。

“嘿！小鹿斑比！哦，感谢上帝！”  
“感谢我吧，蜜糖，我的怀抱才是你的归宿。”

黑猫瞧着小仓鼠，优雅而克制地舔了仓鼠的耳廓一口，但这显然已经激起了一众猫咪的愤怒——  
Stephen暂时打消了对Bucky出手的打算，正满脸敌意地盯着翘起胡须的黑猫，他缓缓地抬起前掌，思虑着怎样可以不伤害到Tony（让他与大地来一次亲密接触）而把那只趾高气昂到令人不爽的黑猫丢出去。

Peter看到小仓鼠被舔了一口，瞬间原地爆炸，嘴巴开始像加特农一样飞速地吐露单词：“什么！哦！Stark先生！你竟然这样对Stark先生啊啊啊难道你想吃掉他不行不行怎么能吃掉Stark先生我我我就绝对没有这么想过天呐抱歉我在说什么，猫和仓鼠要和谐友爱地相处！”

Tony一边感叹于Peter的语速，一边又为“吃掉他”这三个字眼感到有些后知后觉地胆战心惊，他扭头瞟了一眼Loki唇间若隐若现的尖利牙齿，突然挣扎着想逃离将他牢牢圈起的有力双臂，“嘿！小鹿斑比快放我下来！猫和仓鼠授受不亲！”  
“不要——蜜糖，你这句话太令我伤心了。”Loki故作受伤地抖了抖耳尖，却摆出一个恶意的笑容，他的尾巴也没闲着，弯绕在身前，有一下没一下地继续拨弄仓鼠的耳朵。  
  
而Thor已经自动将Tony的话转化为求救指令，再一次支棱起耳朵，眼睛又变得熠熠而有神采，蓝莹莹的眸子充满了斗志，仿佛燃烧着一簇一簇的火焰。他后腿微曲，猛地一蹬，便像鹰眼的箭一样射了出去，同时扯开大嗓门吼道：“底迪！快放下Tony！你这样霸占他不放让葛格太伤心了！你小的时候是个多么好的孩子啊！”

两猫一鼠由于巨大的冲力，被撞得抱作一团，在地上滚动了几圈后，奇妙地形成了一种夹心面包的姿势——Thor撑在地上，把Loki压在下面，中间的小仓鼠由于Thor的吨位被挤压到变形，鼓着脸有点难以喘气，更不要说出声抗议了。

“Thor，这难道是一种新型的拥抱方式吗？” Loki收回了挂在脸上的笑，突然换上了一副恶狠狠的表情，语气不善地威胁到：“不想死的话就立刻给我滚开。”

“我才不要！底迪，你怎么能这么跟葛格说话呢？”

Thor死皮赖脸地赖着不肯挪动，Loki生气地踹了两脚，但是除了泄愤好像并没有起到什么实质性的作用——好吧，好像对于泄愤也没有什么作用。  
眼看Tony就要被闷死，Loki无奈地软了语气：“Bro, it's all my fault. I shouldn't threaten you. Now that I've apologized, GO AWAY, OK? ”  
Loki果然还是拉不下脸，语气越来越不善，直至后来和命令没什么两样，但是受宠若惊的Thor才不管那么多——他听到第一句话就心花怒放了。他颠颠儿地立刻起身，然后意料之中地被Loki过河拆桥踹到了一边，并补上一句：“Thor, 你这个笨蛋做的好事，看看Tony现在多难受。”

Tony确实不太好，被如今没有胸肌的猫咪胸脯压着并不是什么很好的体验，他甚至被呛了一嘴的毛，现在因为缺氧只能无力地伏Loki怀里，五脏六腑就像被一只蛮横有力的大手强制地蹂在一起，他整个就像一块柿饼——包括形状和颜色意义上的。

Thor看到Tony难受的样子，知道自己错了，他又耷拉下尾巴，垂头丧气地走到一边，Stephen则看着Thor，觉得又多了一只被他考虑在攻击范围内的猫——本来只有Loki来着。

猫咪们由于身体结构现在没什么战斗技能，高科技装备都用不上，但冬日战士那庞大的身躯具有压倒性的战力，他一骨碌从地上翻起来，用两只后腿站立，雄赳赳气昂昂地向Loki走去，似乎正盘算着什么，这时Steve蓄力一跃，攀到了他的肩上，这只美丽的英短金渐层，将尾巴灵活地甩到了熊猫实际上并不大的眼睛前——视野一片黑暗的大熊猫顿时失去了平衡，摇摇欲跌，而亦步亦趋跟在后面打算伺机而动的Peter躲闪不及，刚跑几步，尾巴就感到巨大的压力，让他脚下一滑扑倒在地，吃痛地“喵”了一声，眼泪汪汪。

“Kid！！！”刚缓过劲来的Tony恰好看到这悲惨的一幕，或许不止—— 从他的角度看，Peter正好全被Bucky砸到了，一点边边角角都没露出来，Tony心里一沉，急忙挣脱Loki的怀抱，冲了过去，Steve当然知道Peter没什么大碍，跑上前去堵在Tony的必经之路上，此时Loki也撵着Tony跟了过来。

“A delemma？”Tony在心里挑挑眉，不满地问道。

“Tony，我……” Steve 恓惶地开口，正欲解释，却被Loki 有点撒娇意味的声音打断了：“蜜糖，不要乱跑。”

Tony瞥了一眼他们，气愤而焦急地蹦起来，无奈高度不够，只得大声询问：“Kid, are you Okay? !”

“Fantastic! Mr. Stark! ” Peter回答，艰难地把尾巴拖了出来，欣喜若狂地向两猫一鼠奔跑，再一次扑倒了小仓鼠，只听猫咪们齐声“啧”了一下，腾身也扑了过去，场面瞬间一片混乱，不可控制——  
小仓鼠惊惶地左避右闪，生怕谁一个没看见一脚踏在他身上，不时地他又被咬着后颈冲出重围，但不消多时便又会被双双扑倒，滚回到地上，继续躲闪砸落的脚步。

发现这个情况生怕发生踩踏事件的Peter赶忙把Tony从混战中叼到一边，旋即转身又投入乱斗——他到底为什么抢到了Tony还要跑回去呢？  
原因大概就像小奶猫面对毛线球时那种好斗的天性和乐此不疲欲罢不能的精神催眠吧。

猫咪们好像并没有发现Tony不见了，正在他们为争夺Tony的享用权而打得不可开交时，一只蝙蝠扇动着优雅的双翼翩然而至，默默拎走了被晾在一边准备开溜的小仓鼠，然后略显吃力地扑棱扑棱飞走了。

Tony：？？？我怎么又突然腾空了？？？后颈这么好拎的？？？

猫咪们发现Tony被抓走了，但是他们——一群 “威风凛凛”的四肢着地的陆行生物，只能眼睁睁看着那个屁股下巴的蝙蝠靠天空优势偷走了他们的Tony ——那只才短短几天就被养成了一个球的拥有一双蜜棕色大眼睛的可爱仓鼠。

痛定思痛，这件事教会了他们一个道理：人人都爱Tony Stark，果然一个人独享Tony 的这种想法甚至为之大打出手（mao mi da jia）的行为真是大错特错。

————

Bruce，AKA Batman, 终于飞回了房间—— 这段路比他想象中要漫长艰辛得多，他好几次差点沉重得掉下去，只能一边腹诽Tony怎么这么重一边绷紧翅膀，所幸安全抵达。  
他把Tony放在床上，自己也轻轻扑着翅膀悬停在上方，观察着变成小仓鼠的屁股大腿短的Tony，Tony此时正鼓着脸颊抬眼瞪他，Bruce脑子一热，如果是人体的话他一定已经流鼻血了。  
突然间只听“砰”地一声，Bruce发现他正撑在他的床上，压着Tony Stark，那个有着一双美丽大眼睛和精致小胡子的男人，此刻仍保持着刚才的表情，用让人神魂颠倒的眼神瞪着他，脸颊毫不费力便鼓了起来，像一个充满弹性的气球。

“发生了什么？Tony？你怎么在我床上？我们……这是在……”  
韦恩先生好像什么都不记得了，但他直觉他脸红了，因为他的脸正在发烫，而且他从Tony揶揄的眼睛里看到了他的反映。

他失忆了，因为——  
  
Loki才不会让别人，别人！例如那个哥谭宝贝！记住他变成毛茸茸的样子！

当然Tony还是记得的。

—————————————————————

彩蛋：

就在Bruce想就此姿势继续他以为的事的时候，他突然听到身侧传来了一声“Meow～”然后便眼前一黑……

Tony好笑地看着Bruce被一口吞下，转头是一只橘猫，正站在一旁，人畜无害的样子，若不是亲眼见过它张开那危险的血盆大口，任谁都以为那只是一只普通的家猫。  
橘猫灵巧地一跃而上，粉色的肉垫轻轻踏在Tony柔软的腹部，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，舔了舔Tony的手背。Tony有些痒痒的，莫名感觉到困意铺天盖地席卷而来，他今天真的太累了，现在一旦放松下来，就好像身子快要散架，他强撑着抬起手挠挠橘猫的下巴，又给它捋了捋毛，一开口竟满是鼻音与困倦——  
“嘿，咕咕，你怎么在这？What a surprise! 你刚刚的表现太英勇了！哇，哈……不行了……好困啊，我眼睛快要阖上了，唔，允许我睡一会……”

Tony话音刚落，眼睑便重重地搭在一起，掩住了那对云雾朦胧、泛着水光的焦糖味宝石，挺拔的鼻子平稳地排送气体，嘴唇微翘，胡子微卷，纤长的眼睫似蝴蝶扑扇的斑斓的翅，轻颤着撒下一片好看的阴影——俨然一副睡美人模样。当然，他的腰腹上还伫立着一位守护公主的骑士，有力的尾巴不疾不徐地左右摆动，不时地虚虚扫过梦中人交叠在胸前的手背，扫过那分明的指节。

下午的太阳光反射进来，弥漫了满屋的金色空气，日光飞野马，灰尘跳动着，交织着，弥散，旋落，悄无声息地落在小胡子男人被打乱的发梢，落在他的额头、鼻梁、耳廓、嘴唇，落在他温暖明亮而不染尘的胸膛，落在他身上的猫橘黄色的毛发里，为静止的画面镶上了美好的金色边框。

慵懒的橘猫似是被灰尘痒了鼻子，尾巴猛地一旋，搅乱满室停息的粉尘，打破了这午后的静谧，却又将时光拉得更长——

“喵～”

The end.  
————————————————————

Free Talk：  
• 其实还有一种发展是Tony研制了一套仓鼠战甲然后把猫咪们一个一炮打飞，但这样就不好玩了不是吗？【笑容逐渐姨母】  
•Thor 猫回头甩blink的梗源于海总微博里一个在唐尼小镇他发现镜头转向自己于是就开心地扭起了秧歌（bu shi）的视频，复联真是每个人都能自己撑起粮的半边天呐呐呐【RDJ也在！他吃东西好可爱！！！】


End file.
